Eyes of Red and Eyes of Blue
by Sirianna-Black
Summary: When a school goes on a field trip to Italy two of its students won't be going home. But its it possible they'll find some place else they belong? Alec/OC - Jane/OC. Please read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Eyes of red and Eyes of blue

**Summary: **When a school goes on a field trip to italy two of its students won't be going home. But its it possible they'll find some place else they belong?

**Pairings: **Original Pairings - Alec/OC - Jane/OC

**Disclaimers:** I do not own twilight, its characters, its setting or anything that is from twilight or its saga. I simply own this idea and the two original characters. Stephanie Meyers is the brains behind the rest, i just play in her sandbox.

**Authors Notes: **Most people especially me always put celebrity faces to the original characters face. But this time I cannot because the original characters are twins. I have a celebrity face for the male but not the female. Andy Sixx is who I used as my male characters portrayal so for the female just imagine a female version of Andy Sixx...if that is even possible for you all. As for the names of my two characters I thrusted into the twilight universe they are Andrew and October, and this story will probably be done in mostly October's point of view.

Chapter One: In the streets of Italy

**October's Point of View**

Senior Year. It was coming to a close and I couldn't be happier. The graduating classes always went on some big field trip and this was the year for my turn and everyone else who was closing the book of school to start a new and bigger one. I along with everyone else in senior year had earned a trip to Italy. There was nothing like letting loose in a foreign country in a city like Volterra after exams and before we tossed our hats and said good bye to the school we had attended for four years. My name is October Rivers. I am the daughter of a Historian and a Artist. Not to mention the twin sister to my older brother by five minutes Andrew. We were closer than peanut butter and jelly when you smacked it together between two slices of bread. I was sitting next to him on a fountains edge in the Square of Volterra across from a clock tower. We were eating cool ranch Doritos out of a large bag and drinking Pepsi.

We seemed to be in silence but we were having a silent conversation. People always said twins had a mental connection and I believed it but I think mine and my brothers were deeper than most. I looked over at my brother and cracked a smile and started laughing. he had broken points of his chip off and had them stuck in his mouth like fangs. I flicked some of the water from the fountain on him and we fell into silence once more. The city was beautiful and so rich in history. I bet if these walls could talk they had some interesting stories to tell. If you took a fast glance at me and Andrew you wouldn't think we were identical. But we were. I swear if I wasn't a girl our parents wouldn't be able to tell us apart, or would anyone for that matter. The only real difference between the two of us now were our heights and hair color. we were both naturally brunettes but I had dyed my hair red about the same time Andrew had dyed his black. We had pale flawless skin and bright blue eyes. He was about six foot two inches and I was short standing at only five foot two inches. I usually made up for my lack of height with platform boots though, and what didn't match we made up with clothes. Sadly even if I or he planned the outfit ahead of time I or he still manage to dress similarly or with the same colors. Which wasn't hard because our styles nearly matched.

People bustled around. I recognized a few faces from school but as usual me and my brother kept to ourselves. we didn't have many real friends and no best friends cause we filled that void for each other. I was playing with the hem of the dress I was wearing that came to just above my knees with fishnet tights and a pair of three and one fourth inch platform heeled boots. Andrew on the other hand was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a black v-neck shirt. As we sat there conversing idly over nothing in particular and just goofing off a woman in a black dress approached us. she was quite beautiful but her eyes were a strange shade of purple. I looked at my brother who almost simultaneously looked at me and I raised an eyebrow and he shrugged.

"Hello, do you two, wish to take a tour of the Castle of Volterra?"

I sat there thinking and looked at my brother I would like to but only would if he wanted to. Where Andrew went, I went and where I went my brother went. He was protective of me. I could handle myself but Andrew always tended to play the shield when it came to me. I looked at her and seen a group of people waiting,

"Yeah sure."

Andrew said and I hopped up and shoved my drink and the rest of the chips back in my messenger bag along with his drink. We began walking towards the group to join them and I stood close to Andrew's side as we began walking and the woman began talking. I wasn't listening nor was Andrew because it was something we both already knew. As we walked through a tunnel the woman spoke up,

"This is the Castle of Volterra. Please no pictures, and stick together."

Looking around I shivered. We had to be in the dungeon or catacombs because it didn't look like a castles main interior. The guide continued to talk and I listened in only when she spoke about something that caught my interest. Andrew was looking around intently and I wondered what had him so focused. Finally we came to a entrance way with a secretaries desk and beyond it double doors. The woman pushed them open and I felt a sense of uneasiness launch into my stomach and cause butterflies. Finally me and Andrew who were at the back of the line entered the room. I wanted to leave something didn't feel right to me. But before I could speak or pull on my Brothers hand A man stood from the center throne of three and spoke with a large smile on his face.

"Welcome to the Castle of Volterra!"

Screams erupted as the many people who stood in the room lunged. I wanted to scream but couldn't find my voice. Andrew had me behind him before I could think and was backing us up. Nothing went in slow motion and the loud screams of terror rung in my ears. I looked around. People were falling Blood was gushing and the people who were attacking were lapping at the blood and throwing dead people to the floor. I knew what they were and so did Andrew.

They were Vampires, and we were the meal.

**End Announcement:** This is chapter one a mere 1,000 words (just the actual story not including the announcements and all that jazz) but the chapter had to end here. I know its a cliff hanger and I know you probably hate them. Believe me I hate them myselves but I just wrote out a lot last night and didn't break it into chapters. So I am doing that as I go. Chapter two will continue from where we left off of course and there is a lot in store so please review comment ask questions gives suggestions if you want. I reply to all questions and suggestions. I don't skip any of them and I may even use them, you will be credited if I do use though so don't fret. Chapter two and maybe three (depending on how far I get in writing on paper) will be up as soon as possible. Remember - Read and Review and I give you Hugs and Cookies!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Eyes of red and Eyes of blue

**Summary: **When a school goes on a field trip to italy two of its students won't be going home. But its it possible they'll find some place else they belong?

**Pairings: **Original Pairings - Alec/OC - Jane/OC

**Disclaimers:** I do not own twilight, its characters, its setting or anything that is from twilight or its saga. I simply own this idea and the two original characters. Stephanie Meyers is the brains behind the rest, i just play in her sandbox.

**Authors Notes: **Most people especially me always put celebrity faces to the original characters face. But this time I cannot because the original characters are twins. I have a celebrity face for the male but not the female. Andy Sixx is who I used as my male characters portrayal so for the female just imagine a female version of Andy Sixx...if that is even possible for you all. As for the names of my two characters I thrusted into the twilight universe they are Andrew and October, and this story will probably be done in mostly October's point of view.

Chapter Two: Becoming the Meal

**October's Point of View**

My five foot two inch frame was hidden behind Andrew's tall six foot two inch one. I was terrified. I read books and I watched movies and even did extra credit reports on several people known for killing but living through it was different. I wanted to cry, scream, pull on Andy's hand and run through the door but we were trapped like rats. I really could see anything, Andrew was trying to keep me completely hidden behind him. To protect me or to keep me from looking at the scene. Probably both though knowing my brother. I heard the whoosh of air and felt the breeze on my skin before I saw the blur. I blinked. I saw all the damage and the ring of vampires around me but I was focused on a muscular man holding my brother. That's when the blood curdling ear piercing scream escaped my throat, it echoed off the walls and I cried,

"Andy!"

I started over to him and my brother's piercing blue eyes landed on me and he said in a gasp because of the vice like grip the man hand on his neck,

"October, Run!"

Shaking my head I began running towards my brother but slipped in a pool of blood. I couldn't leave him. He was my anchor to everything, he was my best friend. But before I could start running again after getting up I was grabbed and a blond man was standing behind me holding me in a vice like grip as he snarled his teeth inching towards the flesh of my neck. Andrew was fighting trying to get to me screaming at the one that had me to let me go. I was kicking and struggling but to no use as there was no way either of us were getting out of this. Andrew continued to fight and glared at the muscular one as he kept shouting to just let me go.

My waist length red hair which crown was spiked to the extreme was matted with blood. My brothers hair was messed up from his struggle with the red eyed monster that had them. But I seen more movement out of the corner of my eyes, to far for me to get a good look and then I heard a voice speak up, It was the voice of the man who had spoke before this all started,

"Felix, Demetri! Not them! Let them go."

The muscular one dropped my brother to the ground after giving the one who spoke a curious look the one who had me dropped me without a second though and I hit the floor. Andrew ran to me and slid in the blood I was now sitting in and had me in his vice like hug as he put himself in front of me. His blue eyes trained on the one approaching with loathing. Mine simply darting around the room wide and filled with unshed tears. But my eyes landed on two people in particular. They were conversing silently I couldn't hear what they were saying but they were looking at me and my brother. Another dark haired man stood before his throne standing and a pale blond haired man was standing off to the side of the other. The two people conversing though held my attention. Mainly the boy but my eyes darted to the dark haired man by the throne who was smiling lightly.

"Back off!"

I heard Andrew say and my attention snapped to the man approaching, My grip on my brother tightening and his tightening on me. The one approaching was giving me the creeps though and apparently Andrew felt the same cause the way he was looking at him if the man wasn't dead he would be by now.

"My, how horrible of an ordeal this must be for you."

His words held sincerity but there was something beneath it that made him seem off about what his words portrayed. He stopped a few feet from my brother and I and Andy slowly pulled me to my feet once he got to his. I could feel all the eyes in the room boring into us and it made me uneasy. The two who had been conversing before were just staring at us. I was looking back at them now and I knew right off the bat now that I was more focused and not in pure hysterics that they were siblings. Twins in fact. Takes one to know one. I looked away though my Brother once again had me behind him as the Dark haired man came closer,

"I do apologize. My name is Aro. May I inquire to what yours are?"

I looked from behind my brother and was met with a pair of red eyes staring at me more than my Brother now and Andrew spoke up.

Thank you Andy, seeing as I can't find my own voice at the moment.

I thought and my brother had to fight off a smirk apparently knowing what I was thinking,

"Andrew, and she's October. Now if you don't mind. Back off, your scaring my sister!"

His tone was fierce and it was a tone I had only heard several times and if you guessed it was when someone had done something to me directly or indirectly then you were correct. Andrew was scary when he was angry. I could be to but Andrew was always the more forward one in words and actions. Me I had no filter between my brain and my mouth and I am sure when my voice comes back to me I shall prove it. I was rarely the violent one.

"I do apologize...October, my what an interesting name that is."

The one we knew as Aro said and looked around the room and spoke again as he looked back to us a darkness lingering in his eyes that sent chills down my spine. I had come to stand beside my brothers,

"Ah, your twins. No wonder Marcus saw such a strong bond between the two of you... But what to do with you now. What you have seen has only left minimal choices. Killing you is out of the question. Marcus what exactly have you seen?"

He spoke as he looked back to the other dark haired man. The blond male who was now sitting in one of the thrones was looking at us like we were dessert. Which we probably were.

"Aro. Killing them is not an option. Strong ties lie ahead with us all."

The dark hair man we now knew as Marcus spoke, The pale blond was still looking at us but I had a strange feeling he was looking at me more.

"I say we just make them our dessert. The girl does look rather juicy."

I did not like the idea of becoming ones dessert. Apparently nor did my brother as I now got to look at my Brothers back for the umpteenth time today. But he wasn't the only one who didn't like the idea of me and my brother becoming the desserts. The two I had identified earlier as twins snarled at him and were hissing. I was confused. The man had seen something. something he called ties.

"Now, Caius that's no way to treat our guest."

I shot a glare as I came back around from behind my brother. I had regained my voice,

"Caius is it?"

The pale blond vampire looked in my direction and I continued speaking. My brother looking worried as to what might come from my mouth.

"If I was your dessert you would have already dragged your calloused ass out of that tacky gay ass throne and sucked me dry. So maybe you should shut your trap. I have a lighter and I am not afraid to use it."

I heard some snickering from people standing around the room and Caius snarled and lunged in my direction but was knocked backwards by a blur who was now standing in front of me crouched. Caius got back up and lunged again and the female was now standing in from of my brother and I soon realized it had been the twins I had looked at several times. Caius froze in place and crumpled but not before screaming in agony.

"Now, I think we can agree on these two are guest and not our dessert, Caius..."

Aro turned and looked back us and spoke as he approached while his hands were folded in front of him,

"You two have, two choices, either be changed at your own will in a time frame and join us or we will change you when we see fit and you join us. But I will allow you both a few days to think about it. Now Alec, Jane. I believe Caius has had enough. Let him up."

Caius came back to his feet and shot a glare my way and I simply raised my right hand and flipped him the middle finger and my Brother grabbed my hand and shoved it back down out a view and I heard a snort from somewhere in the room. Aro moved forward and swiftly took my brothers hand and then looked at the two of us,

"Ah, on a school trip I see. Quite astounding they allow trips so far away from home. Salem, Massachusetts I see is where you're from. Lovely place. Been their once, myself... Now we will have some one fetch your things from your hotel rooms and get you settled in here at the castle. Felix, why don't you and Demetri go collect their things. Alec, Jane. Show them to their rooms."

I looked around for my bag and turned to have it being held out to me by the boy whom looked my age and I presumed was Alec. Jane was at the door. I muttered a soft thank you and took it,

"Your welcome."

he said and we walked from the room. I kept to my brothers side and we continued walking down the corridor. The two ahead of us slightly before the girl spoke up,

"Well, Master Aro seems to have taking a liking to you. If he hadn't you'd both be dead by now. Although I do think it quite hilarious that you threatened one of the Kings with a lighter."

I looked at her and then Andrew who I was walking with his arm still around me from where he had steered me out of the room.

"Well I wasn't bluffing."

Andrew spoke up completing my sentence.

"October likes fire. He's not the first and he won't be the last person she threatens with it."

the boy turned and looked at us over his Shoulder before turning back around it wasn't long after we fell silent that we arrived at a corridor that had many doors.

"You can have this one."

The boy said to me,

"Your brother can have that one across the hall. If you won't be needing anything Demetri and Felix should be sending up your things as soon as they get back. Me and Andrew nodded and they walked off.

**End Announcement:** This chapter is a mere 1,866 words. In the next chapter I shall have some different point of views. Mainly Alec and Jane's along with Aro, Marcus, and Caius. Please Read and Review and I shall have chapter three up shortly.


End file.
